Aceptame como soy
by Christina.Rey
Summary: El solo caminar mirando nuestras converse puede cambiarnos las vida, y mas cuando eres como yo, todo y nada te sorprende. El amor, el sentimiento mas profundo cambio mi vida, y gracias a mis sucias y desgastadas converse.


Pase mi mano por mis ojos y luego la subí hasta poder ordenar mi pelo, estaba húmedo por la torrencial lluvia que caía en ese momento, baje nuevamente a cara y seguí caminando mientras miraba mis converse, estaban algo sucias de barro y se veían algo extraños.

-Oye... Estas bien? -levante mi cara ante tan dulce voz y sonreí levemente, ella frunció otro poco más su delicado sueño y se acerco un poco- Estas bien?

Asentí sonriente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, di un paso leve hacia ella y le dije algo, ella alzo sus cejas y me miro a los ojos.

- Tu... Tu no puedes hablar -asentí levemente- Pero si me entiendes... Verdad? -asentí de nuevo y sonreí- Mi nombre es Isabella, vamos, esta lloviendo fuerte y tu estas muy húmedo.

Sonreí amplio y hice una seña con mi mano, ella se acomodo a mi lado y alzo su brazo hasta el punto en el que su paraguas no tocaba mi cabeza, ella hizo un puchero y me miro.

- Eres muy alto... Te importaría el llevarla tu? Creo que me cansare si la llevo todo el tiempo.

Con cuidado puse mi mano sobre la de ella y sentí un cosquilleo en la espalda, ella bajo su mano lentamente y me sonrojo, levante mi otra mano y la pose en su mejilla, era cálida y suave, me agache un poco y deje un suave beso en su mejilla que rozo levemente sus labios, esta vez mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y baje mi cara avergonzado, sin darme cuanta de que había bajado el paraguas y ambos comenzamos a mojarnos, ella puso su mano en mi barbilla y alzo mi cara, mire sus ojos, un chocolate intenso que me envolvía y me llevaba a otro lado, nos fuimos acercando lentamente, nuestras frentes se juntaron y sentí su aroma dulce saliendo de sus labios entreabiertos, quite la vista de sus ojos y la baje a sus labios, algo carnosos y definidos, eran de un rojo oscuro, moví mi cara mas hacia el frente y uní nuestros labios, cerré mis ojos al sentir que continuaba el beso, yo quería que siguiera suave, pero mis manos y mi cuerpo pensaron distinto y la tome de la cintura haciendo que se pegara a mi, ambos estábamos empapados, las gotas de lluvia caían por nuestra cara y se unían al apasionado beso que se estaba formando entre nosotros, el aire hizo su no presencia y nos separamos lentamente, mordí mi labio y la vi agacharse para cerrar su paraguas, palpe mi bolso y saque los mojados lentes, me los puse y me acerque a ella, me miro y puso su mano sobre mi antebrazo.

- Siguen los planes de ir a un lugar seco? Te recomendaría mi casa, pero... Nos acabamos de conocer y pienso que no es correcto, aunque en este momento no se que es correcto o no.

Alce mis hombros levemente y sonreí, ella tomo mi mano y comenzó a trotar hacia uno de los edificios que quedaban frente al parque, la seguí un poco mas lento hasta que llegamos a un Hall, la seguí al ascensor y espere junto a ella con nuestras manos aun entrelazadas, llegamos al Penthouse y salimos de allí, todo era negro, blanco o rojo, me gustaba, me pare frente a un gran piano de cola negro, me acerque a el y comencé a tocar esa melodía tan conocida para mi, pero desconocida para los demás.

- Tocas hermoso, que es? -la mire y sonreí mientras seguía moviendo mis dedos- Bach? -negué- Beethoven? -negué nuevamente- Mozart? -volví a negar- Paravicini? -negué y seguí tocando con una mano mientras que con la otea me señalaba- Es tuya? Es muy bonita, pero ahora creo que debes bañarte y ponerte algo seco, te puedes enfermar si sigues con esa ropa mojada.

Me levante y me quite mi camisa mientras me quedaba mirándola, sus ojos se abrieron mientras me miraba, sonreí un poco al ver que se ruborizaba, me señalo un pasillo y sonreí.

- Es la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Fruncí levemente mi ceño e intente preguntarle por una toalla, ella hizo un puchero y suspiro.

- Te daré lápiz y papel, tal vez así te entienda, estas de acuerdo?

Asentí y fui desabrochando mi pantalón mientras ella traía el papel, al traerlo le sonreí y escribí claramente.

"Me prestarías una toalla?"

Ella asintió y fue a un armario de donde saco dos toallas, me las entrego y yo le sonreí antes de escribir un gracias e ir hacia el baño, ya allí termine de desvestirme y encendí la llave, el agua salió fría, sonreí y comencé a tallarme minuciosamente, salí de la ducha, me seque con una toalla y la colgué en la baranda del baño, me puse la otra en mis caderas y salí del baño, volví a la sala en donde Isabella estaba viendo T.V., me acerque por detrás y puse mi mano libre en su hombro, se levanto rápido y me sonrió, suspire un poco y me acerque a la mesa para tomar el lápiz y escribir nuevamente.

"No tengo ropa limpia y creo que al verte arruine la toalla"

Me acerque a ella y lo entregue en sus manos, lo leyó y se sonrojo cuando miro hacia mi entrepierna, alce los hombros y le sonreí.

- Mis hermanos Emmet y Jasper se están quedando unos días, creo que la ropa de

Jazz te quedara.

Camine tras ella hasta que me entrego un jean negro, unas converse muy parecidas a las mías, una camiseta con una carita feliz y una camisa negra, le sonreí y me voltee para dejar caer la toalla, oí un jadeo de su parte pero yo estaba tan concentrado vistiéndome que no le preste atención, luego de estar vestido y de voltear hacia ella; sonreí, me agache para tomar la toalla y la deje en sus manos.

HORAS DESPUES...

Ya había dejado de llover, mi ropa estaba en una bolsa negra y mis zapatos estaban limpios, mire a Isabella quien se ponía una chaqueta y me acerque a ella con cuaderno en mano.

"Creo que es hora de irme, tenia que ir a ver a Papa Doctor, pero tu me interrumpiste y estoy feliz por eso, gracias por la ropa, por dejarme tocar el piano y por el beso, creo que nadie se había acercado tanto a mi como tu, por cierto, jamas me presente, me llamo Edward Anthony, por si te lo preguntas soy mudo de nacimiento y tengo algo a lo que papa llama autismo, me encantaría conocerte Isabella, crees que algún día podremos vernos de nuevo? Tal vez tomarnos un cafe o lo que sea que hacen las personas en una ''cita'', gracias por este tiempo que compartiste conmigo"

Sus ojos estaban aguados cuando termino de leer, me preocupe y me acerque a ella, ella se tiro a mis brazos y me beso, no supe donde poner las manos, así que me agache y correspondí a ambas cosas, puso una mano en mi mejilla y sonrió amplio.

- Gracias a ti por estar aquí, por aceptarle a una desconocida al venir a su casa, y el dejarme besarte, sabes... Eres la mejor persona que he conocido y a pesar de que seas mudo o lo que tu padre llama autista, yo siempre estaré para ti, y si... Podemos ir a tomar un cafe o lo que sea que hacen las personas en una "cita".

La abrace fuerte, no logre entender todo el significado de lo dicho, pero para mi significo una sola cosa, un TE QUIERO disfrazado de muchas palabras y una aceptación a lo que soy.

10 AÑOS DESPUES :3

Movía mis manos nerviosamente y le sonreía a Isabella, incline mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño al ver las dos lineas azules.

"Que significan?"

Ella se levanto, me abrazo y me beso, le correspondí hasta que un pequeño cuerpo choco con mis piernas, le sonreí a William y lo tome en brazos, con sus 5 años era algo pequeño, pero según Papa Doctor el no era como yo mentalmente, aunque físicamente lo sea, alce a vista hacia Isa y ella me sonrió.

-Habra otro bebe, William tendrá un hermanito.

Sonrei y la abrace, esas palabras las entendía perfectamente, son casi las mismas que me dijo hace seis años y que yo no había preguntado que significaba, para que nueve meses después, en una sala de hospital yo cargara a un pequeño varoncito que era mi hijo.

Me encanta recordar las cosas, volver el tiempo atrás y darme cuenta de que con caminar mirando mis sucias converse encontré al amor que me acepto como soy sin siquiera saberlo, que me quiso y me cuido porque le nació y no porque tuvo que hacerlo, ahora entiendo eso, yo lo sentí ese mismo día, y se fue magnificando con cada día, cada mes y cada año que pasaba junto a ella, era Amor, del verdadero, del que te acepta y te pone una sonrisa en la cara hasta en los peores momentos.

Es mi nuevo One-Shot.

Que les pareció? Reviews?

Hecho por mi cabecita y la colaboración de la gran historia de Lina Alvarez, Javier Mendez y sus pequeños William y Carlos Mendez, la historia es mas o menos de la vida real, yo le añadí algunas cosas.

#Talcomosoy

Christina Rey


End file.
